


Stupid is as stupid does

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, she's either going to say yes or you'll never hear from her again," Jared says, sage look on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid is as stupid does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joans23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/gifts).



He thinks about inviting her to Vancouver when she's finished post-production on _Alice in Wonderland_. He's not sure if she'll accept - after all, they only met the one time when they were on Jimmy Kimmel, even though they've been e-mailing and texting back and forth ever since. He sends the invitation by text (come 2 vancouver when ur done. show u around.) and immediately wishes he hadn't. Stupid, stupid thing, asking a girl to visit via text. When he tells Jared what he's done, the idiot laughs at him even though it's really not funny.

"Dude, she's either going to say yes or you'll never hear from her again," Jared says, sage look on his face.

Jared's "advice" doesn't help matters at all, and Jensen finds himself spending the rest of the day waiting for his phone to vibrate. It never does, and he's sure that he's ruined everything with his stupidity.

He and Jared get home late that night - they're on the last leg of the season and every shoot has been rough, especially after the loss of Kim - and Jensen really just wants to go to bed. He forces himself to check his e-mail, though, just on the off chance that Annie e-mailed him back instead of texting. There is a message in his inbox from her, but it's from earlier in the day, before he went stupid.

The e-mail is bubbly; Anne most chatters about her work-day and about her day off when she went to Land's End and Penzance. She writes that, sadly, there were no pirates at Penzance, though she watched the coastline for them. There's an attachment with a photo of her standing at the coast.

Jensen saves the e-mail in his archives, sure that this is the last he'll ever hear from Anne Hathaway.

***

Weeks pass and he hears nothing from her. Jared was right, Annie's never gonna speak to him again. He shouldn't let it get to him - after all, it's not like they were dating or anything. Jensen resigns himself to his misery and tries to ignore the burgeoning romance between Jared and Genevieve. They only make him more aware of how royally he's screwed up.

He gets stuck on set late one night, finishing a scene between Dean and Castiel. Nothing has gone right for him today, and it doesn't help that Jared and Gen have been even more lovey-dovey than usual. Jared's long gone, Gen wasn't called in today, and it's down to him and Misha to get this scene right.

It's nearly one AM when the director finally calls it and tells everyone to get some rest before the eight o'clock call tomorrow morning. Jensen showers off the last of Dean's makeup and blood, and finds Clif waiting for him at the car.

The ride home is quiet, Jensen zoning out in the passenger seat. He's barely conscious when he walks in the door. He kicks off his shoes in the hallway and is about to trip into his room when he realizes that the door to the third bedroom is shut. It's weird - that door's never shut, because the dogs sleep in there unless there are actual guests - so he cracks it, thinking Chad's probably crashing after a night on the town or something.

The form in the bed is decidedly un-Chad-like, too small to be Murray. It moves and rises, saying, "Jensen?"

He wants the floor to swallow him up, because oh god. Oh god oh god. It's Annie.

"Jen? I know I should've called, but I wanted to surprise you." She climbs out of bed. "Jared said you've got another week of filming, but I don't have anywhere to be for the next month."

She smiles brightly at him, and all Jensen can do is nod.


End file.
